


[Podfic] Proof

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, Fingerfucking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rimming, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:07:23] | Podfic of vampireisthenewblack's <strong><i>Proof</i></strong>.</p><p>He smells like Derek, like he belongs to Derek. The scent of Derek's skin all over him is the thing that makes him pack. Derek's come inside him, leaking out to slick the insides of his cheeks, to coat his balls, is the thing that makes him Derek's alone, a scent and a concept that essentially boils down to lover, mate, spouse, but which Derek can only verbalize as mine. That scent sinks in deep, becomes a part of Stiles himself, almost impossible to eradicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Proof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017550) by [vampireisthenewblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireisthenewblack/pseuds/vampireisthenewblack). 



> ****  
>  _[Warning] No baby gravy was wasted in the making of this podfic cover._   
> 

Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ncrdnmzc1ij33l2/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Proof.mp3) [7MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/hwd9kzpxyg6d4tb/01_%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Proof.m4b) [4MB]

_Length: 00:07:23_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [**vampireisthenewblack**](http://www.vampthenewblack.tumblr.com/) for giving blanket permission for podfics!!! <3__<3 Also. I fucking loooooooove felching. Major propers for the felching. And the comeplay. Comeplay is so yummy. SOOOOO yummy. The yummiest.
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 
> 
> Want to talk about it?  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  ☠  [Tumblr](http://mistressjinx.tumblr.com/)  ☠  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
